dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Suite Life Movie 2: The Next Big Adventure
The Suite Life Movie 2: The Next Big Adventure is a sequel movie to The Suite Life Movie. Unlike the first movie, it is set in summer. The movie marks the end of The Suite Life sieries * Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin maya's lover * Brenda Song as London Tipton * Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett * Ashley Tisdale as Maddie Fitzpatrick * Matthew Timmons as Woody Fink * Phill Lewis as Mr. Moseby * Kim Rhodes as Carey Martin * Erin Cardillo as Emma Tutweiller * Tom Fitzpatrick as Zack and Cody's grandfather * Geno Segers as Andrew, the evil butler Plot Mr. Tipton opens a guest house titled Tipton Guest House. Mr. Moseby is hired as the guest house's manager. Zack, Cody, London, Bailey, Woody and Miss Tutweiller arrive at the house for the summer. Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller start discussing their wedding plans. Zack, Cody, London, Bailey and Woody feel bored and go outside. Outside, Zack is reunited with Maddie. Carey arrives to tell her sons the big news. Zack and Cody's grandfather had died and the twins will receive his mansion and money as their inheritance. London feels a little jealousy to find out that Zack and Cody have now become rich. (Just to be clear there is no movie) Zack, Cody, London, Bailey, Maddie, Woody, Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller arrive at the mansion which the twins received after their grandfather. They meet Andrew, Zack and Cody's butler, and his dog. Zack and Cody get excited about their inheritance, which makes London even more annoyed. Bailey begins to feel that Cody wants the inheritance more than her. Bailey then breaks up with Cody. Andrew, meanwhile, gets a little furious about the twins' inheritance. At the Tipton Guest House, Bailey tells London and Maddie that she broke up with Cody. At the mansion, Cody is reading a book in the library, upset about that Bailey broke up with him. Someone puts a dynamite under Cody's chair. Cody then leaves the library before the dynamite explodes. Zack is playing a video game and someone cuts a chandelier which falls into Zack. Zack stops playing and leaves before the chandelier hits the floor. London, Bailey and Maddie go outside the Tipton Guest House and talk about Zack and Cody's inehritance. However, someone captures them in a net and takes them away. Zack and Cody go to the Tipton Guest House. Cody wants to talk with Bailey about why she broke up with him. Mr. Moseby tells them that someone kidnapped London, Bailey and Maddie. Someone calls to Cody's cell phone. It's Andrew and reveals that he's the one who kidnapped London, Bailey and Maddie. Andrew demands them to deliver their money to him if they'll want to see London, Bailey and Maddie again. Zack and Cody have no choice, but to do that. In the mountains, Andrew has London, Bailey and Maddie tied up to the pole in the cave. Bailey asks Andrew what he wants to do with them and Andrew says that she'll wait for it until Zack and Cody arrive. Zack, Cody, Woody and Mr. Moseby arrive with the box. Cody says that the box has the money. Andrew opens the box and it reveals only a card with the word "Donkey!". Andrew reveals that he's been tricked and knocks Zack, Cody, Woody and Mr. Moseby out. Zack, Cody, Woody and Mr. Moseby wake up to see that they're tied up to another pole. Andrew then reveals that he wants to kill Zack and Cody to get their inheritance into his own hands. Andrew leaves the cave to get Zack and Cody's inheritance. Cody asks Bailey why she broke up with him. Bailey says that she felt that he's becoming more interested in his and Zack's inehritance than her. Cody explains that even though that he became interested in the inheritance, he still had feelings for Bailey. This leads to Cody and Bailey get back together. However, Woody sees that between the poles is a dynamite. London has a dozen of nail files. Bailey asks London to give one of the files to cut the ropes. London refuses at first, but agrees after seeing in how big danger she is. Bailey cuts the ropes of herself, London and Maddie. The girls then release Zack, Cody, Woody and Mr. Moseby and all of them escape from the cave before the dynamite explodes. Andrew steals the money, but Zack, Cody, London, Bailey, Maddie, Woody and Mr. Moseby arrive. Zack demands the money, but Andrew refuses. Andrew escapes, but Bailey captures him with the help of her rope tying skills. Andrew is taken to prison. Cody decides to give up the inheritance because it caused his relationship with Bailey to go downhill. Zack asks Cody what they will do with the inheritance. Cody decides to sell the mansion and pay the money for Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller's wedding. The wedding is held in front of Tipton Guest House and Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller are finally married. Before going to their respective colleges, Zack and Cody do a handshake, promising to see each other again.In the next series witch is called the suite life:collage frontier whene they all meet again witch is coming 2014 this summer when they go in the future Category:Fanon for the suite life series Category:When is it coming out I really miss watching their shows Category:Suite Life Movies